


The KF Game

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the four origional sidekicks decide to play a little game on the only female in their little group. (Wallace West gender swap to Allace West)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ally shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Artemis chuckled at her friend.

"Don't you ever stop eating, you pig?" She complained, still smiling. Kid Flash giggled and shook her head.

"Never in a million years," she stated with a wink.

"What's 'never in a million years'?" Robin walked in and plopped onto the couch next to his best friend.

"Never in a million years shall I stop stuffing my face with glorious food!" Ally pledged. Robin chuckled and stole some of her popcorn.

"You should come hang with me in Gotham tomorrow, Al," he suggested after swollawing. The speedster nodded in agreement. They watched TV for a little, until Megan flew in, smiling brightly. The three other heroes stared at her in confusion. 

"What's got you all giddy today?" Robin asked, pushing his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Red Arrow is visiting today, remember!? I just can't wait to meet him!! He's like my second favorite original sidekick!!!!" She squealed. Robin and Kid Flash chuckled.

"Just so you know, Megan, you probably shouldn't use the word 'sidekick' while he's around. He might slaughter you," Robin commented. Megan frowned and nodded, but her smile quickly returned as she sat down with them.

About an hour later, they heard the zeta beam announce Roy's presence. Megan squealed as Red Arrow walked in. 

"Hey Red!" Robin greeted him, smiling from ear to ear. Roy gave a small smile back, then looked at Ally, who was still staring at the TV. She could feel his eyes on her as she tried her best not to look back. The longer he looked, the more heated her cheeks got. He finally looked away, and greeted everyone else in the room just as Conner and Kaldur walked in.

Kaldur, Roy and Robin talked for a little, glancing at Ally every once in a while. It only made her cheeks burn hotter.

"Hey, Al, why aren't you talking with them? You're in their little 'origionals' group too, you know," Artemis whispered into her ear.

"Meh, I'll pass. They usually talk about boring dude stuff, like who's the hottest celebrity or what the perfect chick would be like," Ally sighed, "even if I did try to converse, they always get all quiet when I join in. Kinda sucks being the only female original sidekick."

Artemis nodded, showing she understood. They continued to sit, Ally being bored to death. Out of no where, the speedster feels two hands slam on her shoulders, and hears a 'boo!' right in her ear. She must have jumped thirty feet in the air, throwing a super speed punch at the attacker.

Robin dodged Ally's fist and began laughing like there's no tomorrow. She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dick," she grumbled. He chuckled at that.

"Sorry, i just had to... Forgive me?" Robin asked sweetly. Ally stared at him in confusion. Since when did he apologize for anything? He continued to look at her hopefully. She just shrugged and turned away. He smiled even wider, then pecked her cheek.

"Thanks!" He said, excitedly and walked away. Her entire face turned redder than a tomato. Artemis went into a sudden laughing fit, and Megan did a little fangirl squeal. Ally groaned in annoyance and attempted to ignore them.

...

"One point for me, zero for you guys. Ha!" Robin bragged. Roy and Kaldur both rolled their eyes in response.

"Not for long my friend. Keep in mind that the older you get, the more experienced you are when it comes to making women flustered."

"In addition to that, remember: redheads always go for other redheads... Always," Roy butted in, smirking. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Ya right," the youngest snorted


	2. Chapter 2

This had to be the easiest mission ever, yet they screwed it up. She held onto the ledge for dear life (even though she was only 20 feet off the ground, it would be a hard fall). 

"KF!" Robin screamed for help. 'Come on Als! You can do this... For Rob...' Ally thought to herself as she tried to pull herself up. This only resulted in her losing her grip. She tapped into the speed force and fell in slow motion, trying to see if there was any way to avoid hitting the ground. She sighed to herself. 'Welp, get ready to get knocked out, Kid Idiot' she growled at herself in her head.

As she neared the ground, she closed her eyes tight for the impact of the cement, but it never came. Instead, she felt water all around her, saving her from the drop. Opening her eyes, she saw Kaldur suck the water into his water thingies, and catch her in his arms.

"Be more careful, we need you to be active at all times during the missions... Just in case," Kaldur sighed. Her cheeks brushed a light shade of pink, but not enough for it to count as a point in their little game (which she was still clueless about). 

"Sorry-" Ally began, but sopped when Kaldur shook his head.

"No need to apologize, just be more careful," he advised, then carried her to the bio ship. Her face became progressively more red the longer he carried her, until her face was the same shade as her hair.

"Wha- wait... Why are we going to the bio ship? Don't we need to finish the mission?" Ally questioned as they entered.

"Robin is nearly finished getting the data, and I believe the rest of us can hold of any attackers," Aqualad explained, setting her on a seat. Kid Flash scoffed in annoyance, trying to hide the embarrassment of being carried.

"What?! You think I can't handle a few thugs!?" She asked, defensively.

"I have reason to believe you dislocated your arm, and I don't want it to get worse. Just, stay on the ship until we come back, please," Kaldur sighed as he left the ship. KF rolled her eyes, but stayed on board anyway. 

She didn't sit for long before the rest of the team showed up. Robin ran towards her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked as he gently examined her shoulder.

"A little, kinda. I dunno how to put it back in it's socket, though," she replied, biting her lip. Robin nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"I'll help you with that," Aqualad offered. Ally nodded and held her breath as the Atlantian grabbed hold of her arm. He pulled it up in an uncomfortable way, forcing a scream out of Ally. 

"My apologizes, Kid Flash. I tried to do it as softly as possible," Kaldur said quickly, looking guilty as ever. Ally felt heat rush to her cheeks and nodded, turning away. 

...

"I believe that I have earned a point for making her flushed when I carried her on board," Kaldur whispered into Robin's ear. Robin scowled, but said nothing.

...(Next Day)...

Roy flipped Ally over onto her back. She pulled him down with her, attempting to get back up. Instead, he landed right on top of her.

"Fuck," Ally cursed under her breath. 'This is why I hate sparring with him' the speedster thought to herself. She realized that she had her eyes closed, and opened them. Roy was staring down at her, his nose centimeters away from hers. He didn't move, just stayed like that, staring into her eyes. She felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Nice try, Kid," Roy said with a smirk once Ally's cheeks were as red as he's ever seen them. He slowly lifted off of her and helped her up. Roy could feel Robin staring angrily. The redhead boy just laughed at the youngest member of Young Justice. 

"That's gotta be cheating! I don't think its even possible to get someone that red!" Robin growled. Roy just laughed. Ally narrowed her eyes. She finally figured it out. Its been a few weeks since it started, but she knew something was going on when all three of her oldest friends were constantly flirtng wth her.

It was a game. Her chest swelled with anger. How dare they?! Her hand twitched as she was extremely tempted to slap them both as hard and fast as she could. Instead, she decided against it and ran to her room.

Revenge. That's how she was gonna do it. Oooooh, how she was gonna make them pay. They started this whole 'flirt with the flirt' thing, and she was gonna end it. And she was gonna end it goooood. She smiled evilly to herself as she formulated a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally made a brand new Kid Flash suit for herself. One that she was positive the boys would just LOVE. 

The mask was the same as before, and her top was its usual yellow color, with the same KF logo on the chest, but it was sleeveless and instead of reaching all the way down to her waist, it ended right under her breasts. Her red gloves went up to her elbows, and her yellow boots went up to her knees. Instead of red pants, she had a red skirt (with very short, red shorts underneath, just in case those perverts tried to look). And last, but not least, she put the right side of her hair in a tight braid, to give the 'half shaved head' sexy appearance. 

After one last look in the mirrior, she headed out to where her teamates were. As she walked in, Artemis made a teasing cat-call. Ally twirled around, smiling brightly.

"You like?" She asked excitedly, trying not to laugh at the boys' stunned expressions. Megan giggled and nodded, and Conner just shrugged. Robin and Kaldur stood there, motionless. Ally had to try as hard as she possibly could to not burst out laughing. 

"*Recognized: Red Arrow B106*" the zeta beam announced Roy's presence. As soon as he caught sight of Ally, he froze. Ally's smile widened.

"Hey Roy! Do you like my new suit? I worked all night on it," she asked sweetly. He gulped and turned blood red. Artemis and Megan giggled. Roy slowly nodded, entranced by Ally's curves.

"Wh- why'd you... Uh... Why'd you uh... Change it?" He struggled to speak. Ally forced a frown onto her face.

"You don't like it?" She tried to make herself sound disappointed. Roy's eyes widened in alarm.

"No! Thats not what I meant! It's just... I... Uh... I was just wondering why. But I really do like it!" He blurted out. Satisfied with how much Roy was blushing, Ally turned to Kaldur amd Robin.

"What about you guys? Do you like it?" 

"Uh... Uhm..." Robin attempted to answer, but failed. Kaldur's cheeks glowed red as he nodded. Ally looked hopefully at her best friend. He bit his lip.

"Y-yeah, you look amazing- I mean it really outlines your body- I mean... Ugh who am I kidding, you're gorgeous, Al," he says as his cheeks burn brightly. Ally couldn't suppress her laugh anymore. She started laughing so hard that she fell to the ground and tears formed in her eyes. 

"You- you should see your faces!! Priceless!!" She said, still laughing like crazy. Trying to calm down, she took deep breaths. After the laughing stopped, she gigged lightly. They all glared angrily.

"I think I deserve 50 points just for that!" She said, still giggling. The three boys stopped glaring as realization kicked in, and laughed along awkwardly.

"Heh, ya... You found out about that, did you?" Robin asked, scratching the back of his neck. Ally nodded. She smiled widely.

"Always remember, boys: you'll NEVER out-flirt the flirt," she said with a wink as she walked out.


End file.
